Ziva Come Back
by ewolters2
Summary: Ziva left NCIS to go too Israel. Tony just can't live without her, and wonders why she left in the first place. Does he find out? Gibbs is dealing with some problems of his own, what happens when the impossible comes true?
1. Couldn't Live Without You

Tonys POV

"Ziva, you have to come home" she just messes with her hair, I sigh "I can't live without you, Ziva!"

"Tony please, just... LEAVE!" "Ziva, NO!" Tears were falling from my face. What was I doing I am a DiNozzo, DiNozzos don't cry. "I'm not leaving without you , I don't care if you work at a grocery store or don't work at all. Ziva please come back" "Tony, no please dont ask this of me, just leave." Tears were dropping from her face, was Ziva David my Mossad Ninja crying? "OK Ziva only because you want me too but I will come back for you and you must promise to call me to tell me your ok."

I left her with a kiss and tears, my one last kiss.

1/2 OF A YEAR LATER

Tonys POV

Bishop walked in, god I hate her trying too replace Ziva like that ugh. "What's wrong Tony?" McGee asked "Nothing McSnoopy". "Grab your gear" Gibbs yelled, I could tell this was going to be a long day. The days have been going by so slowly so casually like no one cares about Ziva, I was going to change that. I stood up "NO" I paused and thought about what I just did figured there was no going back now. "NO, I am sick of tired of this no one will say her name, no one dares to say her name." Everyone was staring at me even the director so I continued my speech not just because I liked being the center of attention, but for Ziva. "Look I don't care if you fire me, I know you heart can be cold Gibbs everyone knows that, but you just forgot about her" I paused again just to let a tear fall. "She was like your daughter I know that you lost your fist but now do you want to lose another, who knows she could be dead for all you three care" I sighed and got cut of by Gibbs. "You aren't going to find her if she doesn't want to be found." He didn't know I found her well now was a better time than ever to let him know "You know what Gibbs" I watched as Ducky and Abby came up staring at me. "I did found her, I stayed with her for 3 weeks all those times you video chatted with me, she was standing right there watching me." I paused letting the memories come back, tears streaming down my face just like they did when I left Ziva. "I was with her" I said quietly a whisper more for me then for them. "screw your damn rules, I QUIT!" I fell to the floor sobbing, crying, punching the floor. "I just couldn't live without you, I guess" I whispered softly to myself.

I get up everyone's staring I get in the elevator, who can help me find her, Jenny and Mike I needed to find them. I pushed the elevator button it didn't work, I was already pissed off so I started punching it over and over and over again remembering the time when I was pissed off hitting the buttons of the elevator and Ziva jumped into the elevator.  
-Flashback-  
*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click* *Click* *Bang* *Bang*, I was already pissed with Vance and was hitting the elevator buttons. "Ughf, That one hurt" Ziva said as she jumped into the elevator "No it didn't" I replied quickly. "Didn't get our fill of secret agendas and lying, and manipulation during the previous administration." I continued pissed at Vance "Look, I too had hope things would be different by now" with no time to think I continued talking, letting the words slide off my tongue. "I'd like to go give Director Vance a piece of my mind!", but she replied funny but serious at the same time, only my ninja. "The way you're losing it I don't think you have enough to spare!". "I'll take that tooth pick of his and shove it up a Sec-Nave cigar," She chuckles I love to hear that sound. "You have had enough of this job then" she says so smoothly as she thinks this is a funny conversation I almost smiled but I continued my rambling, my pissed of rambling. "I like the job, not the politics. I wasn't kidding about that part earlier", I think I got her pissed off by saying that "If you had ever had some military training then maybe you would've learned to FOLLOW ORDERS!" she was definitely pissed off now I'm remembering her take out those guards, I want to smile at my ninja. "WHAT LIKE YOU!?" more of a statement then a question, she looks at me with a sad look in her eyes a rare look not seen a great deal of times. I continue my yelling right into her eyes this time. "WE WERE GIVING A DIRECT ORDER NOT TO ENGAGE, I RECALL THAT YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE TO THROW A PUNCH"- .She responded quickly fury back in her eyes hands on her hips but still a little bit of sadness "It was a reflex!" with a raised voice but not yelling I should've stopped there but me and my smart mouth saw an opening."Hmph really, and what happened after last thing I remember before the lights went out was YOU KIMBO SLICING THROUGH A ROOM FULL OF GUARDS, WAS THAT A REFLEX?!" she tilts her head a little "YES, IT WAS I HEARD A GUNSHOT AND SAW YOU." She takes a breath the sad look back in her eyes, this was the day after we got drunk and slept together I smirk a little "I'm tired of pretending" I simply and softly say quiet almost a whisper compared to our yelling earlier. Her answer surprised me "So am I" her softened face, her voice back to a normal volume. "It's dinner theater for an audience of one!" I sad still angry as I walked out the elevator.

Gibbs walked up seeing me punching the elevator buttons, he grabbed my wrist and I came back to reality "what do you want?" I asked him knowing that under usual circumstances he would probably kill me. I walked back out of the elevator and ran down the stairs, once I got in my car I remember all the times that I thought I was going to die when Ziva was driving.  
-Flashback-

I start driving to Jennifer Shepherd's house, and then I would have to find Mike Franks, I sighed this was definitely going to be a long day.

LEROY JETHRO GIBBS' POV

I sat in my basement drinking some brandy and painting my boat, this boat was almost done. I heard someone coming down the stairs figured it was DiNozzo. "Rule number 6, DiNozzo" he didn't respond with his wise as comment, I drew my gun and pointed it to the top of the stairs. Who the hell was that, it must be one of Kellys old friends she looked just like her but every time I see someone that looks 23 years old I think its Kelly but this girl looked so much like Shannon, an older virsion. -Daddy?- the woman asked, I put my gun away confused I figured it was my imagination and I quickly drank my brandy and poured another and repeated the process twice more the woman walked down the stairs slowly but surely. She walked over too the boat that had Kelly's name carved out in it and ran her fingers along the carving of the letters, I drank another glass as she walked over to me and gently she took the glass away from me -Your going to drink yourself to death, Daddy I've missed you enough as it is I dont want the remaining time cut short-. Confused I head slapped myself, she walked over with an angel like elegant gracefull walk -Talk too me, Daddy- was all she could say. I dropped to my knees and started crying I was thinking of Kelly why did my mind have to play tricks on me like this I thought as I whiped my tears and got back up -I'm sorry Kelly- I said softly looking up at the celling like looking to heaven. I felt a hand on my shoulder I flinched and drew my gun it was the same woman, -Who are you?- I asked genuenly confused -Daddy, it's me Kelly-. I stared at her, stood up and just about hugged her but Kelly was dead, -No, you are not Kelly she died a long time ago, she would have just turned 23.- I smiled at the memory of the last birthday party I spent with her.  
Tonys POV

I decided to take a nap a Jennys relizing I hadn't slept this morning, I was suprisingly tired and I decided too go back to sleep.

I woke up sweet and tears falling down my ears, I knew I was dreaming of Ziva again.  
(This is going to be what he was dreaming about down below)

-Well, how was your summer?- I ask my smart-ass comments or questions that Ziva loves so much. We sat and stared at eachother for a few seconds -out of everyone in the world that could have saved me, it had to be you?- I smile figuring out what I should say. -You're welcome- is all I could think of, so I decided to continue -So are you glad to see me?- I thought about telling her how glad I was to see her but I decided to wait for an answer. -You should not have come- this answer suprised me I didn't know what too say but I figured the simple Tony comments would keep it light and hopefully soon happy. -Alright then- I say with a straight face, sad but straight. -Good catching up I'll be going now- I say calmy, jokingly as I try too stand up, knowing I wont succeed just trying to see her smile. I jump back down -hmph, oh yah I forgot, taken prisoner- I continue with a straight face. She looks at me like I'm some kind of retard -are you alright, McGee?- she asks with concern in her voice -I'm just glad you're alive- he sighs. Ziva swollows and continues suprised -You, thought I was dead?- she says slowly and confused, I didn't know what too say -oh, oh yah-. I was suprised thats all that made it threw my mouth -then why are you here?- she asks confused, if I had a dollar everytime she was confused not encluding with the english language, well I'd be broke. -Well, McGee. McGee didn't think you were dead- -Tony!- she knew I was lying -Why are you here?- she said concerend. -hmph, couldn't live with out ya, I guess- coming full force out of my mouth I see her little israeli smile start to come up but then her face fell again -so you will die with me?- she asked, I knew it wasn't a question but more of a statement. -You should have left me alone- she continued as she looked away -ok, tried couldn't. Listen you should know I have taken some type of truth serum, so if there is any questions you don't want to know the answer too- she cut me off by continuing to talk -I didn't ask for anyone to put themselves in harms way for me, I do not deserve it.- I just wanted to tell her how much I loved her but I decided not to -so what are you doing out here some kinda ah monastic experiment doing pennants?- my smart-ass remarks coming back to me. She nods -it is justified- I don't want to sound harsh but the truth comes out -get over yourself- expecting her to frown she smiled a tiny Ziva worthy smile -I have- is all she says -now you tell Saleem everything he wants to hear and you try to save yourselves, I am ready to die-.

But before the nightmear could continue I imagined her dying a sad death, painfull more to me then her. I jump up and grab my bag and walk to Jenny, with readyness on my face to find Mike then Ziva.

-Tony?- Jenny questions me as if she didn't know why I was here -Let's go we have to find her!- with worry in her eyes just like my own, we set off to find Ziva. But before we could leave someone knocked on the door Jenny ran over too it and answered with a suprised look on her face. -Mike?-, I heard the name and got up -Hello Jennifer, probie said you could use some help- he said as he looked me directly in the eyes.

(Authors Note: ok I just wanted to add this because im wierd but if this was ever an episode right here would be the little black and white picture pause thing!, look i know im wierd but i just wanted to let you know so you could picture it)

Tony POV

"Mike?", confused I asked I knew it was him I noticed his missing finger. "Did Jehtro send you?" Jenny asked just as confused as I was, it was like he heard our thoughts. "Heard about your little temper tantrum, probie told me." Gibbs a probie, the thought made me smile, I hadn't smiled in a while and I definitely needed that.

"You guys stay here I will be right back" I say as I make my way out of the car and to my apartment door. The door is unlocked, I draw my gun and head inside and I see a head brown hair just like Zivas. "Federal Agent, put your hands in the air and turn around!" I yell as I keep the gun pointed to the unsubs head "Tony" the soft voice says as she lifts here hands. I recognize the voice before, no way it couldn't be "Ziva?!" I asked stunned too confirm. I turn on the light an realize the woman sitting on the couch had blond hair I died a little on the inside, "no, Tony it's me Ellie" I sigh my heart shatter I die a thousand deaths today "what do you want?" I say a little to harshly. "I was just going to come and check on you, Tony I never got the chance to meet her and I have never seen you like this before. Please don't go looking for her, you are wasting your time." I dare she say that I took my gun back out and pointed it at her "OUT! NOW AND DON"T BOTHER COMING BACK, oh and by the way if and when she does come back you are going to want to find a new job because 8 years with Gibbs treating her like his daughter well you have no chance NOW LEAVE". I hated Bishop anyway so it wasting like I was doing any damage, finally she left and I collected all my stuff and left to go back to Mike and Jenny.

We were at Abby's lab talking because we needed her "Everyone is going to stay here and help from this lab while Tony, well Tony can go to Israel and find Ziva by himself. Abby if you can get McGee to help I think that would work out a bit better, probie isn't going to be much help." Mike said because we all agreed he would take charge, he is one of the oldest and loudest, the older you are the more knowledgeable you are.  
~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWO~~~~~~~~

I was on the plane headed to Israel, with nothing to distract myself from her, but then I remember what someone in a movie once said "If you can't get someone out of your mind then maybe they are suposed to be there." Once I decided just to fall asleep I dremed about Ziva, from the fist time we meet to the last time I saw her beautiful Israeli face.

The fist time I saw her -  
Tonys POV

I was imagining Kate standing there, talking to me I talking to her in reality no one was there except a beautiful girl that I had never seen before. I pretend I was talking on the phone it was akward "I'll call you back, Hi... I was just" thats how i thought I would end the akwardness but to my thoughts she replied "Having phone sex?" with a little shrug with the shoulder. "Phone sex?... Ha no ahhh charades."I said as she questionably with doubt said "Charades? like a.." showing the movie motion, "You've played" more a statement then a question. "Never on the telephone" she said I didnt know what to say but somehow made it more akward and deeper into lies "ahh... my partner and I were coming up with quotes for saturday night" but she had to continue the conversation by busting into my pile of lies "you play charades on saturday night?". "To kill time before I go clubing" quickly changing the conversation I asked "Who are you" she continued talking to me even after our akward conversation "Ziva David, Mossad" she said as she pulled out her wallet showing me proof. "You're Israeli?" I asked as I thought to myself what a stupid question. She came with a smart ass answer back not that I wasnt expecting that, "Very good, the way you made the connection, Mossad Israeli". I was still curious why she was here so I asked "What can I do for you Miss. David?". "Nothing I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs", "How do you know I'm not Gibbs?" as she chukled and sat in Probies chair and asked me once again "Gibbs?" as she gave me a wierd look. "He'll be back in an hour, Sure I cant help you." Making a sound with her mouth she gave me a annoying look and said "I dont think so." I sighed and sat for a momment in silence "We got of to a bad start, I'm Special Agent Tony Dinozzo" I got up and walked toward her. "I wasnt playing charades, I was remembering my partner." "Naked?" she asked me first thing that came out "No" I was done lying to "Yes" with a guilty look on my face. "aaa I was just umm, look im not the only guy that does it." "O, women do it to." Glaring her eyes up my body, "with handsome men" I let go a little smile a smirk almost, I walked back to my desk and sat down. "And an ocasional woman" "Now you're teasing me." Ziva I thought what a girl then she started talking again "Didnt your partner tease you?" I had to answer the truth because I had the whole truth thing going for me. "Not about sex, Kate was kinda puritanical" "Sorry" she said as she rolled her eyes. I continued talking akwardly again "But it didnt matter I wasnt interested in her, we were partners" I staired as she took her long brown sexy hair out of her hair band "She wasnt atactive?" she asked, I answered "She was... not to me." "Then why did you imagine her naked?" I smirked annoyed shaking my pointer finger at her as to say you got me. "Ahh Miss. David, you can sit there and slouch provocatively for an hour if you like, or you can tell me what you need and I can help" I had a angrier tone in my voice. Squeezing her lips together she answered "You cant help because I'm here to stop Special Agent Gibbs from killing a Mossad officer." "Ari Haswari?", "Yes" she said as I bent my finger as a signal to comeover and she did "I'd wish you luck but I want the basterd dead too" I whispered. "

THE FIRST TIME I SLEPT WITH HER (ALTHOUGH WE DIDN'T DO MUCH SLEEPING)

"So what do you think?" this was the life I imagined, fancy hotel room, and Ziva David the beautiful israeli that I love so much but she doesn't know. The only thing I do that would hint it of she think is and I quote "Playing Grab Ass". "Not bad I suppose" NOT BAD WHAT she is definitely joking around "not bad she says as she walks in from the outdoor patio pass the fax machine, mini bar, complimentary basket of fruit, this is a perfect way to spend the weekend. Come on! big screen tv, ugh 200 channels, look at this HBO, ESPN, History Channel, classic movies. I take it you're not interested in premium channel." wow she has to be joking around or she is just in character, "there is only one thing I'm interested in right now."Now we are making out like horny teenagers in high school, this has to be some kind of dream.

AFTER WE WERE DONE HAVING SEX-

"You think they bought it?" she asked me as like some kind of question it was everything but fake. "I did" I answered right back "well thats fairly obvious " and there is my Ziva I think we are back to playing grab ass, and I have a boner "for your information thats my knee" I had to clarify just incase she suspected the truth "whatever you can get of me now" well I had other ideas because I was having loads of fun "it's only been ten minutes, I have a reputation to protect." Hopefully she bought my stall "we're not even sure we're undersurvailince yet, Tony" mmmm I don't think she bought it "can't be to careful when you're undercover, lets give it another 40 minutes just to be realistic" I said and she smiled her 100 mega watt smile her smile that meant she was up to something "realistic huh" she said breathing hard "uhhuh" she continued talking "well in that case" she continued as she flipped over so she was on top "I prefer it on top".

"I have no problem with that" and she just kneed me in the nuts just casually "humph, what was that for" I think I knew what it was for I just had to make sure "because that was definitely not your knee" she knew and said as she kissed me.

A LITTLE BIT LATER THAT NIGHT-

"Sweetheart you know what I could really use right now?" I said as we laid in bed "some deodorant " she said more of a statement then a question, like usual. "I was thinking more along the lines of a back massage" I was almost positive that she wouldn't, "good idea, why don't you roll over like a good boy" she said as we repositioned ourselves so she could give me a massage "mm agh wow and to think my mother thought I was to good for you." I said joking around but I don't think she thought I was joking because she pinched my neck, then McSnoppy came poor thing didn't know what we had just done. I woke up with a sudden jerk of the plan, we had landed. I got of the plane and got my stuff and was now in Tel Aviv, Israel Ziva's hometown.

~~~~~~~~CHAPTER THREE~~~~~~~~

I had gone to her childhood home where I found her the first time. I broke down the door, only to be greeted by a gun to my left temple, "Tony?" I looked straight forward not turning my head to look at her but I could tell it was Ziva. "Ziva look," I got interrupted by Ziva but its not really a surprise "why did you come?" this made me laugh and it reminded me once again of Somalia. "Good Morning to you too, [Tony scoffs] you think you know someone after 8 years but then it always surprises you when they hold a gun to your head. Well this is really new I always thought I was going to get killed by you which has probably the highest chance, 18 different ways with a paper clip or maybe a credit card or limb for limb, but never in my life did I think of Ziva with a gun. Really I mean its ironic, everything but the way I am going to die, look I mean sometimes you can be a little unreasonable but at least let me say a few things before I go. Ok, Ziva its starting to feel like it's a one sided conversation here. Ziva my fish is a little bit more responsive then you, I'm not going to turn my head because then my brain is going to go every where and although that would be sweet, not in a loving caring way but a frankly quite funny nasty dark way." She isn't responding does she hate me "Tony, I did not ask for you to come" wow we are still stuck at that "Ziva it seems like every time you need help you say that, why don't we lower the gun and you can go get your credit card or paper clips or I'm sure you could do something with chop sticks." I am so confused right now "Tony, you can't see me like this please just leave" whats wrong with her so my decision right now is to turn my head and have a high possibility for my head to be blown of or never see Ziva again well not necessarily ever again but I will not take my chances with that. I turned my head quick waiting for my head to blow into tiny bits and pieces but all I saw and heard was the gun dropping to the floor and Ziva turning and running away into another room, something looked and seemed very off, Ziva never runs. I ran into the other room that she went as soon as I grabbed the gun lucky that it didn't go off when it hit the floor, Ziva knew that. I walked into her childhood room and I saw her laying on the bed, on her bed crying. "Ziva?" I asked as confused as ever to why she looked the way she did "Tony please" she started but I cut her off "no, no more 'Tony please' I am sick and tired of this bull shit now tell me right now what the hell is going on!" I didn't mean to sound that angry but it just came out that way "Tony she's yours." Is all she told me sitting up and setting a hand on her tummy, her 7 month pregnant tummy. "Are you sure I'm the father?, I mean not that you slept with anyone else so there is no possibility of that but thats always what they say in the movies." "Tony, leave now you don't have to be apart of this mess" she really thought I was going to leave "Ziva I came here with priorities out of order but I don't care, the number one priority right now is to bring you home. I don't care if I have to drag you all the way home, but you are coming RIGHT NOW!" I said as I took her hand and grabbed a few of her things that she needs along the way as well as the gun. "Tony, you can't just expect me to face my old life again when thats what I was trying to get away from" ugh she made me angry sometimes "you are my Mossad ninja assassin, you can do it you would've had to come back to me eventually. If I had know about this" moving my hand suggesting her belly "I would've never left without you, but you knew that."

We got onto the plane neither of us had said a word, she looked so funny pregnant her tiny frame with what almost looks like a basketball under her shirt.

Gibbs' POV

"I need to take you too our lab to run DNA, come on lets go to the car" I said as I walked up the stairs with the girl one step ahead of me.

Naval Criminal Investigative Service Yard (NCIS Yard)

"Did you ever get remarried or have another kid?" the girl or woman debating on how you saw it asked me "got remarried a few times, never worked out I only ever loved Shannon, no kids but I have Ziva David and Abby Sciuto. Not my real kids but the closest I've had since Kelly, but Ziva left to go back to Israel and Tony DiNozzo went to follow her because he loves her everyone but him and Ziva knows. Anthony DiNozzo but we call him Tony and Timothy McGee are like my sons and Donald Mallard is my best friend, he has a assistant or as Tony like to call him little autopsy gremlin, Jimmy Palmer. I also have the only other woman I've ever love but she quit, she used to be Director of NCIS. The role had been filled by Director Vance you either like him or don't trust him at all, but anyone who does like him and trust him is never trusted by anyone else." I told her getting into depth "what about Abby what is she like?" she asked me "well as Tony once said 'Abby Sciuto. Resident NCIS Forensic Specialist, heart and soul. A paradox wrapped in an oxymoron, smothered in contradiction. Sleeps in a coffin. Really the happiest Goth you'll ever meet.' I think that description serves her justice, anyone else you want to know about that I can scrunch up into a little as Tony likes to say definition?" I asked not sure what I should say because I never was good with words "I want to know about Tony and Timothy" she said simple and clear right down to the point just like me.

[FLASHBACK] [Truth or Consequences] (he is talking to his kid while flashing back because I'm to lazy to right that all and this is more fun way to do it)

[flashback: DiNozzo and McGee tackle a humongous sailor in a drug-induced rage]

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: Our team consists of a gang of four. Tight knit. My partner is Tim McGee, small muscles, big brains, heart of a lion. Together we're virtually unstoppable... virtually.

NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee: I got him... Tony, he's going for the knife!

[the sailor pulls a knife out of his leg and raises it, only for Gibbs to appear, knock him down and choke him into unconsciousness with his boot]

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: Our team leader is the fearless Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Former Gunnery Sergeant, Marine sniper, coffee aficionado and functional mute.

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: [panting] Piece of cake.

NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee: [panting] Simple as pie.

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: Smooth as silk.

[ANOTHER FLASHBACK]

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: Well, I told you about the... the brains. I told you about the guts, I told you about the muscle, the scientist, the politician, the leader, I told you about every member of the team, except myself. The part I play.

Saleem Ulman: Which is?

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: I'm the wild card. I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. Like right now I should be terrified, right? But I'm not. Because I just can't stop thinking about the movie "True Lies." You know where Arnie's strapped to the chair, shot full of truth serum? Picks his cuffs, and kills everybody? You have 30 seconds to live, Saleem.

[YET AGAIN ANOTHER FLASHBACK]

Saleem Ulman: And the fourth member of your team?

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: We lost her.

[BACK TO THE PRESENT]

I remembered like it was listening I don't think Tony and Ziva knew I could hear them, I guess Tony forgot about the bug I put on McGee I will never fogey what I heard that day.

[FLASHBACK] (why do I do this so much?)

Saleem Ulman: You were driving the desert with out back up. So what are you doing here?

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo: Well Saleem, there's only one force on Earth that can short circuit a man's better instincts, put fire in his veins, makes him dive head long into danger with no regard for his own well being... Vengeance, Saleem. I'm here to kill you.

[GIBBS' THOUGHTS]

Tony wanted nothing but to kill the man responsible for Zivas death he loved her, when he found out she was still alive the truth was the only thing that come out. I will never forget it

["Why are you here?" Ziva asked Tony once again "Couldn't live without you I guess."]

My thought were interrupted by my "daughter" whom I am not positive quite yet is. "So you have your own little family here, without us?" I think I hurt her feelings like I replaced Shannon and her. "I was a mess when I thought I lost you" I was interrupted by the elevator doors *Ding* "come on thats our cue" I told her happy as ever that it interrupted my speech because I didn't know where I was going with it anyway. 


	2. Towel Doll

We finally got off the plane and into my car, we were half way to my house when Ziva finally talked. "Tony, I will get a house and leave you alone, but I will stay in D.C. incase you want to visit your daughter." she said with a emotionless face, "Ziva, you are going to live with me. We are going to live together until we grow old and die, we are going to be a happy family. But there is a favor I need to ask," I said and Zivas face lit up, while she was also surprised I needed something from her. "What is it Tony?, all do anything for you." she said happy that she was being useful, "Sweetcheeks, I need you to carry on like you would have in Israel, call Gibbs if thats what you did. Don't answer the door if it's any of the team members, and try not to make noise when I'm on the phone with them." I paused for a little bit thinking if there was anything else that I needed her to do, "Zeee-Vahhh, it's probably a good idea if you changed your phone number or got a burner phone because Abby will try to track it." I said chuckling at Abbys persistence, and determination.

We finally arrived at my apartment, saved from the awkward conversations. I got out of the car and got her bags, walked over to her put a hand on her back and behind her knees and lifted her bridal style. "TONY!" I turned my head and looked down at her "I'm pregnant, Tony". "I am fully aware, I'm helping you because I love you" I said and kissed her forehead "Tony, love me less" I looked down at her once again as I started walking up the stairs "No can do, sweetcheeks." I said with a big smile on my face "Tony, set me down I'm pregnant not dying or incompetent!" I chuckled a little bit at her, "there she is I missed the old Ziva" I said and she smiled and whispered in my ear "I can tell" in a very provocative voice. I chuckled a little bit as I got to my door "don't flatter yourself, that's just my knee."

I set her down on the bed and put her stuff down by the closet. I looked over at her and smiled, she was so beautiful, "lay down sweetcheeks." I said wanting to make sure she got plenty of rest, "Tony, I'm not tired." "I don't care if you arent tired you are still laying down, I'll stay with you and we can talk... If you want. Because see here is the thing I still haven't gotten to do page 57 and I'm to young to die. I can see it now, death by paper clip," he said waving his arms and looking at the celling dramatically. "Tony, I'm not going to kill you I need a towel doll for when I give birth." Tonys eyes when wide and sucked in a big breath, "rag doll...?" he asked his voice just above a whisper as he was taking steps backwards. "Yes, whatever you call them here, what are you doing, Tony?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Crazy ninja chick that also doubles as an assassin, wants to kill me" she looked at him with amusement on her face "well you did hit me up" she said smirking at how uncomfortable he looked. "Knocked you up, sweetcheeks" he said giving her a pleading smile for his life, as he bumped into a table. "Sweetcheeks, as fun as this has been I have to go to work" "to see if I still have a job" I muttered softly to myself. "Ok, my little hairy butt" she said walking away humming "please don't sharpen any knifes while I'm gone!" I decide would be a good rule as I walked out the door.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs' POV

*beep* *beep* I quickly turned my neck and looked at the results I just sat there and stared while I listened to Abby and Kelly's conversation. "YAY! a mini Giblet! how cool is this!" she yelled with excitement in her voice, jumping up and down. "I missed him so much" Kelly said as she walked over to me happiness in her face. I jumped up walked over to Abby, gave her a kiss on the cheek and thanked her. "Well, I guess we will go back home and get you a room put together" I said with a smile on my face, the first one anyone has seen in a long time.


End file.
